Tor Adventurer's Guild
One of the most influential organisations in the city of Tor is The Guild for Adventurer’s Mercenaries and Sellswords. Ranks Guild members are broken up by rank, which is determined by seniority and ability. Initiates are the entry level position for the Guild. They are limited to minor contracts and have little to no sway in the Guild. Initiates may not select their own contracts, they are assigned contracts by their superiors. Initiates are not considered fully-fledged members of the guild and must prove themselves worthy by undertaking a number of contracts. The nature and number of these contracts is determined by The Intendant of The Guildhall. Companions are initiates that have passed the trials of the Guild to achieve full membership. They are able to pick and choose their own contracts are free to operate in a mostly autonomous manner. Companions are still beholden to the laws of the Guild, but they no longer have to answer directly to The Intendant. Cohorts are Companions that have reached a certain level of recognition within the guild and receive the right of free association. Cohorts have the ability to set up their own base of operations and accept contracts that have not come through the Intendant. Cohorts cannot set up shop within a city or town that contains another Guildhall or Cohort base and must still pay a stipend to the Guild for any contracts undertaken. The Intendant of the Guildhall is responsible for the administration of incoming contracts and oversight of the Guild’s initiates. When someone wishes to submit a contract with The Adventurer’s Guild, they must first meet with one of the Intendants clerks. They will then pass the contract to the Intendant, who decide whether or not to accept the contract. The other chief responsibility of the Intendant, is the evaluation and oversight of the Guild’s initiates. Anyone hoping to join the guild must first put in an application to the clerks. To be successful, a hopeful must provide proof that they have experience in the world of adventuring, or be willing to undertake a minor contract as a test. Once an application has been submitted, it then goes to the Intendant for approval or denial. Once approved, the new Initiate will then be given contracts from the Intendant. Once the Intendant is impressed with the Initiate’s work, he can bestow the rank of Companion. The Treasurer manages all the financial dealings of a Guildhall. Their agents collect stipends from Cohorts and they are responsible for setting contract rates and handling the gold in the treasury.' The Castellan handles all the domestic duties of the Guildhall, from cooks to cleaners. They assign dormitories to any members that choose to dwell in the Guildhall and provide servants to the other Officers. ' The Justiciar of Guildlaw is responsible for the laws of the Guild. Any member who breaks Guildlaw will be judged and sentenced by The Justiciar.''' '''The Guildmaster is the head of the Guild and has executive power. All other officers are appointed by the Guildmaster and answer directly to them. They usually do not manage the day-to-day business of the Guild, preferring to delegate that to their officers. Category:Organisations Category:Torlundor